Winchesters Vs Cullens
by DemetriVolturiGuard
Summary: What happens when the Cullens come face to face with the like of the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters belong to me, though I wish they did *sighs* Plot and story line on the other hands are all my inagining. I do hope you enjoy this and there is plenty more to come. I just need reviews and you will get more xx Happy reading**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Bella POV/ Cullen Residence**_

We were all sitting in the living room , just enjoying ourselves as a family. We, meaning the Cullens. Ren had just turned 7 which actually means that she is classified as being fully matured. There we sat, laughing and having a good time when I looked over at Alice who seemed all too quiet and her eyes were glazed over, she was staring into nothingness. Something was wrong but no one else seemed to notice her. I nudged Edward and he looked at me and turned to Alice. He was sifting through her mind. One by one everyone seemed to notice that something was wrong. The room changed from a fun filled atmosphere to a dull almost silent buzzing. Jasper was by her side immediately, resting his hand in hers.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" he asked in a whisper. There was no response.

We all sat silent for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt Alice. We were waiting for her. She let out a sigh and blinked a few times. She looked at Jasper and then eventually around to all of us.

"We have to leave" she said in a toneless voice. "Danger" she added with a choke.

" Alice" I stuttered "What did you see?"

There we sat motionless awaiting Alice's answer.

"They are coming for us" she repeated over and over again.

Jasper had his hand clamped firmly in Alice's.

"Who is 'they' Alice?" he asked.

Alice lifter her head, looked at everyone in the room before looking down at the floor.

"The.."

She couldnt finish, I held onto Edward. I was frightened.

"The Winchesters" Edward finished for her.

A few nervous whispers came from around the room and there I sat, obviously unaware as to what or who the Winchesters were.

_DEAN POV/Random Motel Room_

_"SAM! Wake up, we gotta go!"_

Sam was such a lazy douche. I kicked him and he jumped out startled and just glared at me.

"Dean do you know what time it is?" Sam yawned.

I nodded. "Yep its 4am" I said with the cheesiest smile. "We gotta get goin Sammy! Its a long drive to Washington"

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Can you tell me again what exactly we are hunting? In my opinion it just doesnt make sense. You Said Vampires right?"

I nodded.

"But they arent your Dracula, I'll suck your blood type Leeches?"

"DING DING DING! Correct!" I added cheerfully.

"Don't forget to add that they sparkle" I laughed out loud wiggling my fingers infront of his face.

"Dean, I dont think they are Vampires at all. Its probably some crazy kids making up some stories."

"Sam, when has Bobby ever been wrong about anything? Hmm? He says that these vamps need to go so we're going hunting! Should be easy enough, they sound like fairies" I laughed as I grabbed my keys and headed out to my Impala.

**Short Chapter to start off with, there is more waiting in my hot lil hands when I get reviews. xx Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still own nothing and no one R&R is appreciated**

**Chapter 2**

**BELLA POV/Cullen Residence**

"Who are the W..W.." I stuttered, forgetting the name.

"The Winchesters" Carlisle sighed " Are a pair of hunters" he said, speaking only to me as I could tell the others already knew who they were. "I thought we had hidden ourselves well enough to not draw attention but these boys they are skilled to say the least"

"What do they want with us?" Rose interjected.

I looked around the room and focused on Alice, her head in her hands and Jasper sitting beside her tightly hugging her into his side.

"I say Bring them on, they have nothing on us PLUS we got the wolves on our side. I know Jake wont let anything near Ren or the Rez" Emmett suddenly bellowed out, which scared me a little. He laughed but no one else seemed to find it amusing.

"Winchesters, Winchesters" I said to myself over and over again. "So they hunt Vampires?" I asked.

Alice shook her head " We are the least of their worries, you should hear about some of the other things they have hunted. We are merely a game, something to keep them on their toes on the way to something alot bigger and more dangerous." Finally she added. " They want to go after the pack too" Alice sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

I just shook my head "H..how is that possible? NO one knows about us"

Edward intertwined his fingers through mine but he didnt look at me. He was too busy focusing on the minds of the rest of the family, most importantly Alice.

"We have to warn the wolves" Esme spoke, keeping an all to calm tone to her voice.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I'll take Alice out, we will let them know what we have seen"

Alice shook her head. "Jazz..I...I can't see anything if I am with the pack, I need to stay here in case anything changes. I'm sorry, I just can't. You go..be quick" Swiftly Jasper kissed Alice and almost in that same second he was out the door and had dissapeared into the blackness off the woods. Alice walked to the window and stood as still as a statue waiting for her Jasper to come home.

"Ok so there are two of them right? How will we stop them?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Bella" Carlisle walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "There is nothing we can do. I will not kill another human being" he finished firmly.

"Even if your family is in danger?" I shouted beginnning to get aggitated at how calm everyone, especially Carlisle was.

"Bella, please. We will wait untill the wolves know and then we can make a decision as to how we will handle this. You dont need to worry yourself about it" He finished, standing by Esme's side.

Somehow I didnt have the energy to Argue with Carlisle. He was right, he always was. Though I had to mention one thing. I looked down and back to Carlisle.

"The Volturi? Can we contact them, let them know of the danger these hunters are bringing with them. At least have Aro send a few of the guard, the more we have the more scared we can make these guys" I asked unknowing as to what he would say.

Edward answered before Carlisle had the chance. He knew what he would say. "The Volturi are powerful yes love, but we cant endanger them this way. Dont underestimate these boys, they are dangerous beyond belief. They have faced far worse than that of us, we are barely a danger, yet they still want us exterminated. Why? I still can't see" He looked at Alice " I think they still are unaware as to what they are hunting us for, like they are being sent by order." Edward shook his head, he was confused by everything just as much as the rest of us were.

I sighed, walked away and stood alone trying to make sense of what was happening. I crossed my arms and leant myself back on the tiles of the wall. There was no way of arguing out of this one. So it was basically survival of the fittest. They didnt want to fight but I did. I didnt want to die to these hunters. Would I have what it takes to take on these two alone and possibly kill human beings. It goes agaisnt everything I believe in. A deafening howl broke the silence of the mansion, it was Jake, I could tell. Are they here? This was time, live or die. Another howl. Jasper ran though the door at this moment. "Its just the wolves. Jacob is relaying on the message to the rest. They are ready and will warn us if anything comes too close." He held onto Alice's hand and looked her in the eyes.

I stood with my Edward, clamped my hand tightly around his and buried my face into his chest. I was so scared and didnt know how we were going to get out of this one alive.

**Was only short, have another chapter waiting from Sam and Deans Perspective next...Need reviews first and lots of them ! Thank you!**


End file.
